Human science
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Cassie asks her parents how we make babies. (I'm not an english speaker, so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes.)


Cassie closed the book she hold in her hands. At 6, she was a calm and wise young girl, less stubborn than her friends who were very loud when they came in her house. As she put the book on the table, her father called her from the stairs:

"Cassie, lunch's ready!"

All smiles, she threw the book on her bed and ran towards the stairs. She walked down the stairs and went to the living-room, where the TV was on. Lunch was all ready and she noticed her mother cooked pastas. Her favorite. She ran towards the table, all excited and sat down on one of the chairs. Seeing her so excited got Elena a bit curious:

"How come you're so eager to eat today?", she asked, as she passed her the dish. "Nate, you coming?"

He pulled the chair and sat down.

"I didn't eat anything at school today so I'm really hungry!", the child replied.

"Ah damn it, it's overcooked again", Elena exclaimed after taking one bite of the pastas.

Nate looked at his daughter, who seemed not to care.

"Well, looks like she doesn't care", he noticed with a wide smile on his lips.

Elena shrugged then started to eat. As always, she and Nate asked Cassie about her school day. She answered that it was cool, but time went slow. She seemed to enjoy school though.

"How do we make babies?", Cassie asked all of a sudden.

It came from nowhere and both Nate and Elena were so surprised that they dropped their flatware.

"Why?", Elena asked.

"Justin asked the teacher. She just said that we will learn when we'll grow up."

"Well, I think you should listen to her", a bit hesitated Nate replied.

"He also said he thought he knew."

"Really? And what did say?", Elena asked again.

"He said the dad has to come in the mom."

And then everything went out of control: Nate, who was drinking water chocked, so did Elena. Cassie, who wdidn't understand her parents' reaction, frowned.

"Is he right?"

"Well", Nate started.

Elena turned to face her daughter.

"Actually, it's pretty simple. You just have to imagine that the dad drops a... seed into the mom's body and then we just have to wait a few months!"

She looked at the husband as for asking for help but he didn't know what to say either. He was still coughing actually.

"A seed... you mean like plants?"

Elena nodded as Cassie looked at her father.

"But how did you drop it, dad?"

He choked again.

"You know what, sweetie? We'll talk about it later, okay? We wouldn't want to bring your father at hospital today", Elena said as she patted Nate's back.

Cassie looked disappointed but she agreed. She cleared her side of the table and went to her room.

* * *

Elena joined Nate in their bed. She then put her head on his torso and he circled her waist with his arm.

"What do kids learn nowadays? I never went to school but I'm sure at my time, we didn't speak about that with kids !"

Elena started to laugh and left her head so she could see Nate's:

"It did really disturb you, didn't it?"

"It didn't disturb me at all, what the hell are you saying?"

Elena laughed even more.

Nate went on: "And seriously, seeds?"

"Sorry, I panicked", she retorted.

She looked right into his eyes as she caressed Nate's chest.

"But I didn't panic as much as you did, so I'm good."

Nate sighed as his face came closer to hers. He stroked her cheeks and gave her a light kiss. Elena didn't open her eyes instinctly, she seemed to... appreciate. Her lips turned into a smile then she bit it to feel his lips pressed against hers once again. It didn't take long for him to kiss her again, but this time, it wasn't a small kiss. It was more passionate, more heated. Their hands explored each other's body and Elena climbed on top of him. After a few heated kisses, she stopped it because she needed air. She didn't move her body, who still was on Nate's. He put his arms around her so he could hug her and looked up at the ceiling.

Elena looked at a picture on the nightstand. She remembered that day: they went on a vacation in France and it rained a lot. They didn't think about buying an umbrella so they ran everywhere in the streets of Paris, holding hands, looking for a shelter. In the end, they've found a bus shelter, but too tight to shelter them both. Nate stood by her and ended up backhug her. They wanted to have a memory of this instant so they asked a French man to take a picture. She couldn't help but smile as the memories came back in her mind. She had tons of memories with him, good but bad as well. He was the person who hurt her the most. But also the one who made her most happy.

She took a deep breath and turned her face to look at the window. It was raining.

"It's really hard to believe...", she muttered suddenly.

"What?"

"Everything that happened to us, everything we've been through... From Panama to Libertalia. We broke up but we've always found each other in the end."

She closed her eyes.

"It's fate!", he exclaimed.

She reopened her eyes to let out a laugh.

"Because you believe in fate now?"

Nate laughed as well and stroked her cheel again. His smile disappeared. He just focused on her. It was Elena who kissed him first this time. It was quick though.

"I love you", he said softly.

Instead of saying these words, she put her hands under his shirt.

"Why don't you show me how we make babies?", she asked as she bit her upper lip, in a sensual voice.


End file.
